memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bajoran prophecy
Haran's 7th This was quoted in but I don't know for certain if the spelling of the prophet's name is correct so I'm not setting up an indvidual article for it. Logan 5 15:32, 2 Aug 2005 (UTC) :"Horran's Seventh is "He will come to the palace, carrying a chalice overflowing with sweet, springwine." The script is handy for things like this. Dax was only joking when she added "Bearing no malice." -- Tough Little Ship 15:40, 2 Aug 2005 (UTC) I kinda wondered about that...Logan 5 16:03, 2 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::A little late......but is there any confirmation in the script(or any other way) that Dax was being flip with her "bearing no malice" comment? I only ask because it is still there. I also seem to remember her comment coming after the "carrying a chalice" portion of the prophecy.--31dot 02:41, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Redirects? Should we have redirects from all the Prophecies to here? Including Trakor's 3rd and 4th? Tough Little Ship 10:56, 16 Sep 2005 (UTC) : Might as well. One could look at it the same way we have our Starfleet Regulations page set up, that is, all merged together. --Alan del Beccio 11:08, 16 Sep 2005 (UTC) Emissary's prophecies The Emissary himself prophesied. I think it was in "Rapture" where he talks about locusts going to Bajor and then Cardassia.--StAkAr Karnak 21:29, 29 Nov 2005 (UTC) :No, those were visions not prophecies! What the differences is, I'm not sure, but it's something. He had prophetic visions. Biblical prophets, such as Daniel and John, received their prophecies through visions and later wrote them down. Sisko never wrote his down, but someone had to. The prophecies in the article and Sisko's visions were all messages from the Prophets describing future events, so I think Sisko's merit inclusion.--StAkAr Karnak 14:00, 30 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::Well, there is another problem. I'll quote the beginning of the article: ::*'Bajoran prophecies' are foretellings of future events resulting from encounters with Orbs, which have been transcribed in the Bajoran ancient texts and are a funamental element of the Bajoran religion. ::The "visions" from "Rapture" are not from the ancient texts, as defined in this article. In addition, we do not know that they become a fundamental element of Bajoran religion. I don't think they belong here. --OuroborosCobra talk 13:16, 11 July 2006 (UTC) :::I think the problem is in the definition given in the article. It limits prophecies to ONLY those coming from Orb Experiences or found in the sacred texts. There's no reason why a prophecy can't come from a current source. I'll do a quick revision to fix the problem.Capt Christopher Donovan 19:09, 11 July 2006 (UTC) ::While this edit may work for the time being, I think we need to be careful. Let's find out if they ever define the what the prophecies are on-screen. If so, we need to meet that definition. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:45, 11 July 2006 (UTC) :::The way I look at it a prophecy is a prophecy. The one given to Sisko by his Mother in "What You Leave Behind", for example, ("If you go to Cardassia, you will know only suffering...") qualifies as much as any Orb encounter or text quote. YMMV...Capt Christopher Donovan 07:35, 12 July 2006 (UTC) Wikipedia defines prophecy thusly: "Prophecy is a general term for assertions presented as the revelation of divine will." http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prophecy Under this umbrella, all the old writings by Shabren and the like, revelations from the Emissary, orb experiences, orb shadows, pagh'tem'far, and dialogue directly from the Prophets, are all prophecy. Determining what is relevant to this article is another matter.--StAkAr Karnak 21:55, 12 July 2006 (UTC) ::I don't want the wikipedia defintition of prophecy. I want a canon definition of Bajoran Prohecy. They may be different, and the canon definition is what matters. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:46, 13 July 2006 (UTC) :::Problem is, that there ain't no such critter in this case. Last time I looked, we were all capable of understanding the normal dictionary meaning of words without having to find a quote or screencap to back it up. Not meant as a slam towards you, just an observation...Capt Christopher Donovan 08:40, 13 July 2006 (UTC) Maybe the title of this article could be changed to Bajoran written prophecy, since the other aspets have their own articles already? Unfortunately, this would qualify removing Sisko's prophecies.--StAkAr Karnak 11:45, 13 July 2006 (UTC) ::We are capable of using a dictionary, where that applies. If the article title were just "Prophecy", that would be OK. But this is "Bajoran Prophecy". I am not saying we need to change things right now, I am saying that if there is a definition given in canon, we cannot go against it. We wouldn't in other articles, would we? --OuroborosCobra talk 11:25, 14 July 2006 (UTC) Have to disagree with you here. Prophecy is prophecy is prophecy. Would a Bajoran require a canon definition of a Bajoran chair?--StAkAr Karnak 17:59, 14 July 2006 (UTC) ::If a Bajoran chair was established in canon to be different from other chairs, for example if Bajoran chairs all actually required you to stand or something weird like that, then yes, it would require the canon definition. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:10, 14 July 2006 (UTC) ::As of yet, I have not found any specific definition of Bajoran prophecies, and if I can't, this whole discussion is academic, and we can just use the dictionary definition. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:12, 14 July 2006 (UTC) Shabren's fifth? Is it possible that the reason that it wasn't stated who won, was because the battle was interrupted? -- 17:38, August 29, 2010 (UTC)